Invention Of The Capitol
by TheTruthLiesWithTheTwins
Summary: With the help of capitol doctors, Peeta and Gale will hopefully be able to begin a family. M for reasons. established relationship, GalexPeeta
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hiya guys! i wont be able to write much in the next three days, ill be on a trip :P but this will hopefully become a multi-chap fic. enjoy and remember, i dont own the sandbox, i only play in it.

Warning: m for mature, there will be a sex scene in this chapter.

no flames please :)

* * *

><p>As Gale and Peeta traveled to the Capitol by train, they watched the landscape pass in blurs of colors, depending on what district they were in.<p>

They were currently going through District One, the bright lights and the flashy buildings glowing like ethereal diamonds in the pitch black of night. Gale and Peeta were currently curled up together in their bed, knowing they would not reach the Capitol for another day; district one was the largest, aside for the Capitol itself.

The Capitol doctors figured out how to allow for males to carry and bear children of a male lover, just as a woman would. This is why Peeta and Gale were venturing there.

They want children of their own eventually, and now they could have biological children of their own. Peeta was ecstatic when he got the news a few weeks ago and when he told Gale, he reacted in a similar way, and they celebrated in their own way: a camping trip beyond the fence, and lots of time for themselves together.

Now, in the quiet of the train, they talk.

"Are you scared?"

Gale speaks first, his fingers tracing patterns on Peeta's back, hoping to quell any fear that he has at the moment.

The cerulean eyes of Peeta meet his hazel ones, and he lets out a small breath.

"Extremely so, especially since we're dealing with the capitol-"

"All those people who hurt you, Peeta, are dead. Katniss made sure of it before she left."

After Peeta almost killed Katniss in district 13 after his hijacking, she realized he could never love her in the way she wished, in the way all Panem believed they were in love. The memories that the capitol tampered with would take too long to deal with, which at the time she was not ready to nurture back to health. She was the head of a rebellion and was too busy. But, Gale was there and he helped him with his memories, since he was sort of a neutral person in Peeta's life until then. But, since Katniss still believed he could be avenged for what was done wrong, she herself went to the capitol and killed most of snow's doctors, peacekeepers and staff.

Peeta nodded, still not completely trusting in the capitol doctors.

Gale nuzzled his hair gently and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be with you the whole time, I promise"

"Good, I don't want to be by myself with those puppets"

Gale chuckled quietly and met Peeta in a tender kiss, hoping that everything would go smoothly once they arrived.

Peeta reciprocated with gentle pressure, his fingers playing with the hair at the back of Gale's head.

Gale hummed quietly, and pulled Peeta flush against him.

Their kisses got more feverish as time went on until they were in desperate need of oxygen. Gale settled for marking Peeta's neck with a purplish hickey above his collarbone. Gale tended to get a little... Possessive about his lover.

They pulled apart; both breathing heavily with Peeta was pulling at Gale's t-shirt, needing skin-to-skin contact with his beloved.

Gale obliged and pulled the fabric from his body, the light filtering in from the window showing a light sheen of sweat on his chest and the baby fine trail of hair leading from his belly button to below.

Peeta's breath caught in his throat.

"No matter how many times I see you, you still stun me", he whispered as he crawled over to gale.

Gale smiled and pulled Peeta's own shirt from him, letting it join gale's own shirt somewhere on the bedroom floor.

The two met in a fiery kiss that left their bodies buzzing with lust and want, and soon enough, Gale had Peeta pinned to the mattress.

Peeta arched up, trying to find some sort of relief.

Gale, however, was not going to have any of this. He gently pushed Peeta's narrow hips back down to the bed.

"Not trying to rush, are we, beautiful?"

Peeta squirmed under Gale's hands, wanting them further south than their current position.

"Gale... ", Peeta whimpered desperately, the pressure being too uncomfortable and his level of lust being too high.

Gale gently removed the only pieces of fabric separating their skins from each other, and pulled Peeta up against his chest, causing twin groans from their mouths.

Gale reached into the nightstand as he laid Peeta down onto the sheets and removed a small grey bottle from the drawer.

They had gotten this stuff as well as other things as gifts from Haymitch on Peeta's 18th birthday, saying it would come in handy one day. And it definitely was; that night and many more nights and days since then.

Good thing Haymitch had given them more than a few… about two dozen bottles.

Gale slicked his fingers in the gel and went about gently prepping his love.

He was amazed that even after all this time that Peeta was as sensitive as he had been their first time. The gentle prodding had sent Peeta's body alight with sensation and he tensed around Gale's finger lightly, unconsciously.

Even though they had been together many times, Peeta needed the reassurance that Gale would love him no matter what. He only assumed it was because of his abusive mother not giving a damn whether her son lived or died. He grew up without love, and believed that he didn't deserve to be loved; that he was worthless.

Gale gently eased his finger further in, watching Peeta's expression relax into one of shy lust.

The brunette turned his finger and touched the little bump that he liked to call a lust button. Peeta gasped loudly, the minor touch sending pleasure coursing through his nerves, setting in the pit of his tummy.

As Peeta became more relaxed, Gale increased the number of fingers inside, stretching Peeta slowly as to not hurt him. Once he felt he was relaxed enough, Gale proceeded in putting pillows under Peeta's hips, putting them up on an angle.

You'd be surprised what you learn from being in Haymitch's library.

After rolling on a condom, Gale slicked himself up thoroughly, and looked at Peeta.

"ready, Peeta?" he asked, his voice rough with want.

Peeta shuddered at his voice and nodded, pulling his legs up and resting his heels on Gale's shoulders, spreading them slightly.

Gale kissed Peeta lightly before positioning himself at the entrance to his lover.

Peeta bit his lip and rose to meet Gale's length, impaling himself upon it with one fell swoop, letting out a breathy moan as his muscles tensed around Gale with apprehension and excitement.

Gale held himself steady, eyes closed. He savored every moment he had with Peeta, seeing as he almost lost him twice to the games.

Gale ran his fingers over Peeta's chest, making his pink nipples pebble up nicely as he tweaked them.

"Gale! Goddamnit, please move..."

Gale grinned. "Such a potty mouth you have, Mister Mellark."

Peeta pulled Gale in further in an act of desperation.

The look changed in Gale's eyes from slightly restrained to one of full blown lust. Gale moved slowly at first, testing Peeta's reaction and he slowly sped up, each movement brushing Peeta's "lust button".

Peeta was quickly losing this battle with himself, the heat in his lower stomach was becoming too great, too much to handle.

"Gale... I'm... Cu-"

Their waves of lust crashed sequentially; Peeta's happened first with a loud string of sounds mixed with gale's name, he tensed around Gale's hard flesh which triggered Gale's own release. Gale went completely rigid as the waves of pleasure drowned him; he shook with the effort to refrain from slamming himself into Peeta, potentially hurting him.

Peeta came down from the high first, pulling Gale down onto of him, glowing in the aftermath of their love-making. Gale kissed Peeta's sweaty forehead and stroked his flushed cheek. Peeta had a soft smile on his lips, his heart rate coming down slowly.

"Love you, Gale" Peeta whispered into Gale's ear.

"I love you too, baby," Gale replied, pulling himself away just enough to rid of the soiled prophylactic into the waste bin. The two then fell into a peaceful sleep, curled around each other. Hopefully, they wouldn't spend too much time in the capitol hospital tomorrow.

* * *

><p>reviews make me happy. a happy writer means more writing! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n:L hiya everyone! im back! i hope you enjoy this chapter. remember, me no ownie nothing1

and please check out my one shot called "moments", its sad but i hope you like that too.

* * *

><p>Gale was the first to wake the next morning, the blankets on the bed pooled around his hips. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, the other underneath of Peeta's side. Gale kissed the temple of the blonde, carefully sliding out of bed. He tucked the blankets around the body of his lover before heading to the shower.<p>

Peeta stirred as he felt the weight leave the bed, he instinctually felt behind him for Gale. The bed was still warm where he had laid. His eyes opened fully, taking in the glow of morning sun on the cream colored carpet. He shifted slightly, feeling the familiar ache of a good night and laid in Gale's spot. He buried his face in his pillow, happy to be surrounded by his scent. Gale emerged from the bathroom dressed in only a grey pair of boxers, towel drying his hair. Peeta smiled at him from his place in bed.

"Morning love, you sleep alright?"

He nodded in response, sitting up slowly and making his way to the bathroom after giving Gale a good morning kiss.

Once the two were fully awake and dressed, they ventured to the dining car where Effie was waiting for them. She had insisted on joining the boys on their trip to the capitol, seeing as she knows her way around the environment.

She was all dressed up in a suit similar to what she wore to the reaping of the 74th hunger games, while Gale and Peeta were wearing normal clothes. Breakfast was already set out; an arrangement of fruits, cereals and other foods were waiting on the table. Peeta sat down gingerly and tucked himself in to a doughnut covered in chocolate icing while Gale settled for a cup of coffee. The two sat together across from Effie, who had a smile on her face.

"Ready for the big day, boys?"

Peeta smiled and nodded mouth full of food.

"Good, we'll be arriving in the Capitol soon. The penthouse suites in the hotel are reserved for you, and your appointment at the hospital is planned for three o'clock. Sound good?"

"Effie, do you know anything about the procedure?" Gale asked, finishing his coffee.

"I only know how long it takes. It takes about an hour and Peeta will be under anesthesia for the whole time."

Gale nodded and took his plate to the sink. Peeta was distracted, imaging himself with a human being growing inside of him, one made out love from both of them. His hands rested against his hard muscled stomach, trying to imagine it swelling with a baby.

Gale's hand came to rest over Peeta's, shocking him out of his inner musings. Gale smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking"

"I can tell. Did you eat enough?"

Peeta nodded and went into the living room. He stretched out on the couch infront of the tv which was playing some movie about children who can do magic and save the world.

After two more hours, the train pulled into a train station in the Capitol.

The three occupants emerged with their bags and headed to their hotel.

The penthouse was gorgeous, exactly like the one Peeta stayed in during the games. They unpacked and the boys headed to the hospital with Effie as their escort. On the way, Peeta spotted a young man with platinum hair with a rounded tummy holding hands with a taller, brunette male. The free hand of the blonde was rested comfortably on top of his swollen belly.

Peeta tugged on Gale's arm hurriedly to get his attention.

"Look Gale!"

Gale turned his attention to what his boyfriend was referring to. A smile broke out on his face in an instant and he murmured in his ear, "that'll be us soon, Peeta. Can you believe it?"

Peeta shivers and beamed. He really couldn't believe it, he would be able to create life.

The trio pulled up in front of the hospital and they went inside the tall, glass building. The glass outside was mirrored to reflect the large fountain and pool extending to the street. Peeta's eyes scanned the building. It seemed harmless, safe even. Gale gently grabbed Peeta's hand and guided him inside. They proceeded up to the male obstetrics and gynecology floor, signing in and taking their seats. Peeta seated himself in Gale's lap, shaking. He rested his head on Gale's shoulder as he held him close, rubbing soothing circles into his back. The brunette left kisses on his head, trying to calm Peeta down.

"Mister Mellark?"

Gale stood up, cradling Peeta carefully as he followed the nurse to an exam room.

Gale thought it would all futuristic and shiny; this room looked like a normal doctor's office. Warm colors on the walls and two soft chairs beside the desk with an exam table in the opposite corner.

He gently sat Peeta on the end of the exam table and stood beside him as the nurse took his vitals and weight. As soon as the nurse left, Peeta laid his head against Gale's chest and sighed.

"It'll be okay, babe. I'll be here when you wake up and when you go to sleep"

"I thought you were staying the whole time?" Peeta asked, shaking badly.

Gale quickly cradled his face in his hands, calming him. "I don't know if they will allow me in the room the whole time, but I'll be sure to be the last thing you see when you fall asleep and the first thing you see when you wake up"

The doctor entered, and she surprisingly looked normal; Light blonde hair and sea foam green eyes. She smiled politely at the two men, sitting at the desk and checking over Peeta's file.

Seeing as Peeta was a past victor, he got the top medical care by the doctors of his choosing. Her name was Doctor Rosalyn Odair, Finnick's niece.

Peeta visibly relaxed. He had forgotten who his doctor was, and settled for holding Gale's hand.

"Good afternoon, Peeta and Gale. Are you ready?"

Peeta nodded right away, lacing his fingers with Gale's.

"good, now we'll just go over the procedure. You will be put under anesthesia and we'll go in from your side and implant a small pseudo-uterus that acts exactly like its real counterpart minus the menstrual cycle that normally accompanies it. You however will have an ovulation cycle, a fertility period. The end will line up within the last six inches of your lower intestines to maximize the possibility of fertilization. The womb it designed to then shift to be in a more natural position for birthing but will remain attached but will now attach to right behind your bladder. When it is time to give birth, you will feel the minor contractions and the birth canal will begin to form. At this time, your male genitalia will disappear only temporarily to allow safe passage of the baby and the slight flow afterwards."

Peeta's eyes were as large as saucers once he digested the information, as were Gale's.

The two slowly nodded, curiosity completely sated on the subject.

"Good, we'll just go get the operating room set up. " She handed Peeta a lightly patterned cotton medical gown before leaving the room.

Peeta carefully changed into his gown, handing Gale his clothes. Gale folded them and pulled him into a tight hug, lifting him off of the ground.

"I love you"

"I love you too Gale" Peeta whispered into his neck. Gale gently sat him down and held his hand.

They went to the O.R. together, and Gale stroked Peeta's face as he was put under, whispering 'I love you' in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: hiya guys! new chap up! there will be slash in this chapter, and i dont own squat.

please review! bitches love reviews :)

* * *

><p>Peeta woke up slowly, his eyes squinting in reaction to the bright lights in the room. His side was sore and he was thirsty. Gale suddenly came into view and smiled.<p>

"Hello sleeping beauty"

Peeta grinned sleepily, reaching up to touch Gale's face. The three hospital bracelets slid down his arm since they were too big for his wrist as he rested his palm against Gale's cheek. He smiled and kissed Peeta's fingertips.

"Hey Gale" Peeta responded, his voice a bit raspy from the anesthesia in his lungs.

Gale gently pressed a straw to his lips, holding a white Styrofoam cup.

"It's only ice water, I made sure of it"

Peeta drank down the water, quenching his thirst. Gale put the cup down and sat on the edge of his bed.

Peeta pulled his gown up to inspect the incision on his side, forgetting that was the only clothes he was wearing. Fortunately, the blankets were up high enough. The scar was only a four inch long, thin pink line. He touched it lightly to find it even with his other skin. Gale peeked at it too, in awe.

"These Capitol docs are amazing. If this had been done anywhere else, you'd have stitches for weeks."

Peeta smiled and rested his head on Gale's shoulder and yawned, suddenly tired.

"Rest, Peeta. You're allowed to."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I always will be, sweetheart."

As soon as Peeta was fast asleep, his doctor came into the room.

Gale tucked the blanket around his love to make sure he was comfortable, then he faced his doctor.

"Hello, has Peeta woken up yet?"

"He was awake for a little while but he fell back asleep"

"Good, was he in any pain?"

"No, just thirsty"

Gale watched as she made notes in Peeta's file before pulling out a piece of paper.

It was a list of all the things Peeta couldn't do once they went home.

Mostly, he couldn't do any heavy lifting or strenuous activity. And, to Gale's dismay, that meant no penetrative sex for about a week.

She left after that and Effie entered, carrying a big 'get well soon' balloon and teddy bear.

Gale chuckled at her, setting the bear beside Peeta in bed.

"We're leaving as soon as he wakes up"

"Good, I don't like hospitals"

Gale grinned at Effie and sat down beside Peeta's bed, holding his hand gently. He stared at Peeta's fingers, studying the creases in them. He ran his thumb over his empty ring finger, and smiled small.

Soon enough, it would no longer be empty.

Hopefully.

About a half hour later, Peeta stirred into consciousness again.

Gale had one hand in his pocket, with the other holding his own hand. Noticing Peeta was awake, he withdrew his hand from his pocket and smiled.

"Ready to go home?"

Peeta nodded, sitting up slowly. Effie excused herself from the room as gale helped Peeta get dressed. They emerged from the room holding hands with gale holding his bear and balloon. The trio went back to the hotel, gale carrying Peeta since he fell asleep in the car. Peeta got tucked into bed while Effie had dinner prepared by the staff.

Gale wandered around the floor, not really focusing on anything. His mind was elsewhere, back in district 12. He was thinking about proposing to Peeta. Hopefully soon. Then they'd have to turn the study into a nursery in the hopes of expanding their family.

He ventured out onto the rooftop overlooking the city. Leaning on the banister, he let his mind wander.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his back and a head on his shoulder.

Gale smiled softly and kissed the blonde's head.

"Hello darling, did you have a nice nap?"

"Mhm, and now I get to spend time with my big strong boyfriend"

Gale wrapped his arms around Peeta, holding him close to his side. There was no place he'd rather be than right here.

Peeta stretched up on his tip toes and kissed Gale, wanting the taller man closer to him. Gale carefully picked Peeta up and kissed him back slowly, restraining himself. He needs to be strong and not let Peeta seduce him. Doctors orders.

Peeta slipped his hand under Gale's shirt, feeling the muscles on his back while the other went to run through his hair. Gale held Peeta and left closed mouthed kisses on his face after he pulled away.

Peeta's hands slid to Gale's belt and he started to unbuckle it.

"No, Peeta. Doctor's orders. You aren't allowed."

Peeta whined, his jeans being too tight.

"but, I can make you feel better if you want..."

The blonde nodded wildly, rocking against Gale's upper thigh to try and relieve himself

Gale let him, his mind went blank as he tried to filter out the extremely sexy noises the blonde was making against his throat. He leaned back against the wall as Peeta's movements become more furious and desperate.

His breaths started coming in pitched gasps, and Gale couldn't take it anymore. He had to touch him.

Gale pulled down Peeta's jeans and underwear and wrapped his fingers around his base to slow his motions. Gale sat Peeta on his feet as he slid to his knees.

He slid Peeta's length into his mouth and relaxed his throat muscles. He then let his lover go at it, occasionally humming or licking with his tongue. He reached slightly behind what his mouth could reach and pressed on the patch of skin before Peeta's entrance and behind his balls, sending him ever closer to the edge.

Peeta's legs began to tremble and he snapped his hips forward one final time.

"Gale!" it came out as a strangled cry, the hot wet liquid filling Gale's mouth as he swallowed it down.

Heh, never thought he'd use that trick.

He seriously needs to thank haymitch one day.

Gale gently pulled Peeta's clothes back onto him and carried him inside.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>woo! review?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hiya guys! new chap up! remember i dont own squat.

please review! i will love you forever.

* * *

><p>Weeks pass, and Gale and Peeta were back in district 12. The nursery had been completed, it was a light cream color with wood floors. The crib was circular with a light green sheet that reminded Gale of the woods. Peeta wasn't pregnant yet, and Gale made sure they tried.<p>

They tried pretty much every two days.

Now, Gale was ready to ask the big question.

Peeta was working in the bakery that day as Gale set up his surprise. He left a noticeable trail of bread crumbs from their home to their spot in the woods; under a big oak tree overlooking a stream. He had even written a poem for Peeta.

Now, Gale awaits up in the second tier of branches in the tree, ring in his pocket.

The ring was one of a kind, and definitely not a traditional engagement ring. In the center was a row of emeralds that went around the whole ring. Around the gems were metal vines, weaving through and around them.

He heard footsteps approaching and he watched the blonde hair emerge from the forest. Gale climbed down and waited in the only sunlit spot in the near forest. Peeta smiled and went over to Gale.

"what's this for, Gale?"

" I have something to ask you."

Gale cleared his throat as he recited his poem from memory.

"Well I know a man who's brave and bold and strong as strong can be. He's handsome, with a head of gold, but sadly, he's not me."

Gale put his hands in his pockets as he continued.

"I know a man who's smart and wise and clever as can be. He's quick and witty, with dancing eyes- but sadly, he's not me."

Gale's eyes meet Peeta's as he pulls out the little black velvet box.

"I know a man who's not so strong nor perfect as can be, but he loves a boy with all his heart- well shucks- that sounds like me."

Gale dropped to one knee, opened the box and smiled.

"So though I'm not a perfect man I'm here, on bended knee. This question now my heart demands: Will you marry me?"

Peeta was left speechless as he watched Gale. He nodded and Gale slid the ring onto his left hand.

Coming out of his shock, Peeta squealed and jumped into Gale's awaiting arms.

" I love you!"

"i love you too, Peeta. Always have, always will."

Peeta beamed brightly, excitement filling his body.

"let's go tell Effie!"

Gale laughed and the pair left to go find Effie, who was attempting to clean haymitch's home. Haymitch was at the table, asleep and drunk. Gale sat Peeta down carefully in a clear spot edited calling for Effie.

She came downstairs, looking shockingly normal.

"Effie, we have news!"

She smiled knowingly and sat down on the couch.

"what is it boys?"

Peeta smiled brightly and held out his hand to her, the ring reflecting the incoming sunlight around the room.

Effie gasped and squealed.

"I get to plan a wedding!"

The boys laughed and they even heard haymitch chuckle.

"good on you Gale, have you tried anything on the blondie yet?"

Gale looked at him and grinned in response.

He definitely had.

With the help of the two boys, Effie managed to clean the house in about another hour.

Taking the final trash bag out of the house, Peeta began to feel sick.

He dropped the bag, ran past Gale outside and braced himself against the building. The nausea was overwhelming him and he got sick, the acid burning his nose and mouth. Peeta groaned quietly and spit, hoping to rid some of the taste from his mouth. Gale rushed up behind him and rubbed his back soothingly, worried about him.

Peeta stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans and looking at Gale.

"you okay?"

"yeah, the smell of stale alcohol and rotting food got to me."

"alright, I'll get you some water"

Gale left and came back with a glass of cold water.

Peeta had put himself at the foot of the steps, head resting against the banister. Gale sat beside him and handed the water to him.

"thanks, Gale" Peeta said, taking a drink from the glass.

"Welcome. Feeling better?"

"much, where's Effie?"

"inside trying to sober up Haymitch. She's making some coffee"

"well I wish her luck. He's drunk as a skunk"

Gale chuckled and ruffled Peeta's hair. He always knew how to make Gale laugh, regardless of his mood.

"you wanna go home?"

"yeah, time to go test again anyway"

Gale stood up and held his hand out to Peeta. He took it, and they went home. On the counter sat six unopened boxes of pregnancy tests, and Peeta proceeded to the bathroom with one from the open box.

Gale sat at the table and set the timer for five minutes.

Peeta returned with the test in hand and sat beside Gale. He places the test beside the timer as Gale started it.

Peeta's mind wandered as his hand rested against his flat stomach.

Would this be the day? Would he ever get pregnant? Was this going to work? Could he ever get pregnant? Not one of the tests has been positive so far. Last week had been his ovulatory cycle, and they had barely left the bedroom. Gale really wanted to become a parent, and Peeta had been extra sensitive to Gale... and his hands. Peeta had also lost his voice from screaming too much that week.

The timer went off, and Peeta carefully picked up the test.

What he saw took his breath away, his eyes widened.

"what is it, Peeta?"

Peeta smiled and handed the test to Gale.

"look for yourself," the excitement in his voice not hidden at all.

Gale gently turned the test in his hand so the result screen was facing up.

He suddenly pulled Peeta into a tight hug and ran outside.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!"


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: hiya guys! new chap up! remember i dont own squat.

please review! i will love you forever.

PLUS! shout out to all my reviewers who asked for some gale/Peeta lovin' :D your wish has been granted.

* * *

><p>-Week two, Sunday, 2 am-<p>

Peeta shot out of bed and went running for the bathroom. Again.

Gale followed him, and rubbed his back soothingly. The retching continues for a few more moments before Gale sat on the edge of the tub and pulled Peeta into his lap, pressing a glass of cold water to his lips. Peeta whimpered softly, his throat extremely raw and sore.

"Too cold," he whimpered, pushing the glass away lightly.

Gale poured the water out, replacing it with room temperature water.

Peeta sipped on the water, exhausted.

He couldn't keep anything down but water and he could barely keep that down. Once the puking seemed to go away and Peeta was fast asleep in his arms, Gale carried the blonde back to bed.

Around 8 later that morning, Gale cooked breakfast while Peeta got his shower. He made toast for Peeta and eggs and bacon for himself that he would share if Peeta wanted any and felt up to eating it

Peeta emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel and sat at the table.

"Where are you clothes?" Gale asked in curiosity, blood rushing south with seeing Peeta essentially naked.

"Forgot them in our room, but I'm hungry. I'll just get dressed after breakfast"

Gale nodded and sat the food on the table. The blonde ate the toast presented while Gale ate his eggs, they split the bacon.

When Peeta rose, his towel almost fell off, and gave Gale an eyeful and the brunette held his breath as Peeta walked away.

He returned in only a pair of blue boxers and snuggled up to Gale's back while he was washing the dishes. Gale chuckled and turned around, kissing Peeta's forehead.

After breakfast had been cleaned up, Peeta and Gale relaxed on the couch. Gale was drawing in an empty book and Peeta was sitting in the sun with his hand laid flat on his stomach, wondering.

"Gale, will you still fuck me silly when I get all big and round?"

Gale looked up from his sketches of snares and animal tracks, slightly shocked. Peeta looked at him expectantly, his eyes bright and curious.

"Of course, you'll still be sexy as hell."

"You think so?"

Gale turned to look at Peeta, pulling him into his lap.

"I know so. There isn't a thing you could do or that could happen to you to turn me off from you"

Peeta fluttered his lashes and smiled mischievously at Gale before attacking his neck with his mouth.

He shivered, pulling the blonde closer to him, already rock hard. Peeta had been teasing him all morning, with him running around in just a towel and then only his boxers.

Peeta rocked against Gale slowly, shaking with the pleasurable waves he was creating. Gale groaned, and closed his eyes. His fingers dug into Peeta's hips, pulling him tighter. Peeta's hands worked on pulling off Gale's shirt while Gale worked on Peeta's shorts. They broke apart to allow for Peeta to remove Gale's shirt and for Gale to do the same. The brunette's fingers danced along Peeta's protruding hipbones, a feature that seemed to become more prominent since he had the procedure.

Peeta shuddered at the touch, threading fingers of one hand through Gale's hair with his other hand working on his belt.

Why he wears the damn thing, Peeta couldn't imagine. It's always a hassle to get undone.

He whined quietly, needing Gale in him. Soon.

Peeta pushed Gale down flat onto the couch and pulled his jeans off. He stripped himself in the same amount of time that it took him to get dressed earlier. Gale already had a bottle of lube ready to go once Peeta returned from locking the door.

Gale had his fingers all slicked up and slipped them inside of Peeta, prepping him some so it wouldn't hurt him. When he felt he was okay, Peeta climbed on top of Gale and straddled his waist. Gale planted his feet flat on the couch, raising his knees.

Peeta laid his hands flat on Gale's abs to steady himself as he slowly impaled himself on that beautiful piece of Gale.

Gale grunted and bit his lip, his hands coming up to dance across Peeta's chest. Peeta started a rhythm of tiny movements, sliding forwards then back onto Gale again. His pace increased quickly, going to one that had him sweating and writhing, his prostate being hit with every movement.

Gale was matching Peeta's rhythm masterfully, keeping the blonde and himself on edge.

Peeta started shaking and his movements became erratic, his orgasm about to tear through him.

Gale growled out his name, sending him over the edge with a keening cry. That sound and Peeta contracting around him had Gale cumming like there was no tomorrow.

Peeta collapsed on Gale's chest, trembling slightly. Their skin slid against each other due to the extra liquid between them. Gale gently ran his hands down Peeta's spine, gently soothing him once Gale himself had come down from his orgasmic high.

Peeta smiled softly and looked at Gale through his eyelashes. He chuckled quietly and petted his hair, smoothing it down slightly.

"Love you Gale."

"Love you too."

Peeta sat up, careful to not put too much pressure on Gale and went to the bathroom. His bladder seemed to fill up a lot faster now that he was expecting, and it always seemed to happen at the worst times.

Gale cleaned up while Peeta was gone and he threw on some boxers. There was a knock at the door, and Gale opened it to find Effie toting a box of books.

"Morning Effie, what brings you here this early?"

"Oh pish posh Gale, I've been up for hours. I'm bringing you baby books!"

"Thanks Effie, just hold on and let me make sure Peeta's feeling alright."

Gale let the screen door close gently while he picked up Peeta's boxers from the floor along with the rest of his clothes. He left Peeta a set of comfortable clothes while he let Effie in. Peeta emerged from the bathroom dressed and presentable, and plopped down on the couch beside the box.

"What did you bring us, Effie?"

"Books, Peeta, and vitamins for you."

"Fun!" Peeta says with mock enthusiasm, making a face of boredom. He was exhausted, and kind of just wanted to go sleep.

"Oh hush, you grump. This stuff's important, for all three of you." She hands Peeta two bottles of pills labeled "prenatal vitamins".

He sat the bottle down after taking one of them. Gale cleared off a section of a shelf for all of the books that Effie handed to him.

She also handed him a shiny camera.

"What's this for Effie?"

"To take pictures of the growing baby, you silly boy."

"And how is this going to show us the baby?"

Effie sighed and patted Peeta's tummy lightly.

"It'll show his growing belly, take a picture every week and you'll start seeing a change."

"Er… alright, should we take one now or…?"

"Now's a great time!" she got Peeta up and had him stand near the white wall. His shirt was pulled up to expose his stomach as Effie showed Gale how to use the camera.

Peeta smiled softly and rested his hand right below his belly button. This baby is going to be so spoiled, he could already tell.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: new chappie for you! :D I started back to school this week, that's why I haven't updated before now :P. do you guys want me to write about the wedding? Please let me know in your review :)  
>p.s.: me no ownie nothing<p>

-Week 5, Tuesday, noon-

Peeta was currently stuck in a white tux. He was being fitted for their wedding which would take place very soon. They wanted to get him fitted close to the wedding so he wouldn't have time to outgrow his tux in the time between the fitting and the actual wedding date. Effie had planned most of the wedding, with Peeta helping do some of the small stuff like colors and flowers and location. Gale had picked out the music though; he had asked to do it.

He whined, uncomfortable from being on his feet for so long. And, he needed a bathroom break soon.

"Effie, can we take a break? I need one soon if not now..."

"Of course dear, just leave the tux jacket and vest here."

Peeta handed her the fabric and ran up to the bathroom in desperation.

He was being fitted in their own living room, thankfully. Peeta had not been very happy with all the stares he was getting from people when he was being fitted in the store. And then all the attention from the females was too much, asking about the baby, his pregnancy and Gale's and his own relationship.

He got very overwhelmed and pretty much flipped out on the annoying teenage girl who last did that.

Peeta returned once he was done and stood on the makeshift stage to let the stylists finish their tailoring. Gale had already been fitted right after he had proposed, wanting it to be out of the way early. So, he was out and about, probably hunting or hanging out at the seam with Greasy Sae.

He smiled once they were finished, happy to be able to go put normal clothes on. His belly was already starting to develop a small bump below his belly button, making that part of his stomach stick out further than the waistband of his jeans. His hormones were running rampant even though he was only five weeks along. The morning sickness was still hell, but they were coping. Crackers and ginger ale kept in the bathroom cabinet were Peeta's best friends when dealing with that in the middle of the night.

He quietly slipped out of the house and went to visit Madge, who had taken over her dad's position when he retired. He found her picking strawberries in the garden. Peeta picked up a basket and joined her, gently pulling the berries from the bush and laying them in the basket.

"Hello Peeta, how did the fitting go?"

"It was alright; hopefully it still fits properly in five days. I'd hate for all their work to go to waste"

She smiled as she stood and brushed the dirt from her knees. The pair moved on to another full berry bush.

"I'm sure it'll still fit, it may just be a little more snug on your little tummy there." she gently touched the protruding bump with her fingers before returning to the berries. Peeta loved spending time with Madge, she still treated him like a normal person and a friend. The only people Peeta really had besides Madge were Gale, Effie, sometimes Haymitch when he wasn't drunk and Katniss even though she was miles away.

"That's true; this little bun just keeps growing"

Madge laughed softly and smiled.

"That's what babies do, Peeta. They keep growing."

"I know, but I hope they don't grow too fast and I grow out of all my clothes before I can get more"

"I bet Gale wouldn't mind that"

Peeta blushed and laughed. Yeah, he probably wouldn't. Hell, he'd probably encourage it with spring coming up in a few days.

They returned to picking berries in a comfortable silence, able to hear the mockingjays in the forest singing along with the nearby school children's whistling.

After the berries were all picked, they went inside. Peeta went to the kitchen to rinse the berries, sneaking a few of them when Madge wasn't watching.

She cut the berries up and covered them in sugar before putting them in the fridge. They sat at the table, cups of juice in their hands.

"So Madge, you have anyone new in your life?" Peeta asked, looking at her thoughtfully. He wondered why no one took notice of Madge; she wasn't ugly by any measure.

She smiled small and nodded.

"Who is it, Madge?" Peeta smiled, happy for her.

"His name is Nasta, he's from district four. I met him while we were in thirteen"

"You have any pictures of him?"

"I have one better"

There was a knock at the door, which Madge answered. In stepped a tall tan man with sea colored eyes and tousled blonde hair.

He reminded Peeta of Finnick.

Madge smiled and accepted a kiss from the man before taking his hand.

/ah, this must be him/

"Peeta, this is Nasta. Nasta, this is my best friend Peeta."

The two shook hands, Peeta's hand was pretty much being swallowed by Nasta's

"It's nice to meet you, Nasta" he said respectfully with a smile.

Nasta eyes him warily, wondering why he was hanging out with his girlfriend.

"Nas, don't be suspicious. Peeta is getting married soon."

The taller man relaxed and smiled kindly at Peeta.

"Likewise, Peeta."

Peeta nodded, and turned to Madge.

"I have to go, Madge. Gale should be getting home soon; we have people coming to check my progress."

"Okay, you'll bring me picture right?"

He laughed quietly and nodded before excusing himself and walking home. Upon entering the room, Peeta was engulfed in a hug by Gale and he smiled.

"Welcome home, lovely. Ready to see the baby?"

"Of course I am, silly boy. "

Gale chuckled and led Peeta over to the couch where he laid down and pulled his shirt all the way up and his jeans down a bit. Doctor Rosalyn was waiting beside the sonogram machine. The gel stuff was freezing and sent goose bumps all over Peeta's body.

The picture showed up when the wand touched his belly, a tiny black bubble surrounded in a sea of gray.

Their baby.

Peeta gasped softly and smiled. Nothing was visible, but the baby appeared as a white blob within the bubble.

Doctor Rosalyn printed out two sets of four pictures that she took of the baby and handed them to Gale while Peeta cleaned up in the bathroom.

Gale hung two on the fridge and sat the others aside.

Once Peeta emerged from the bathroom, Gale pulled him close and knelt in front of him. He was eye level with his belly and he lifted his shirt up and pressed a kiss to the bump and quietly murmured to his skin.

Peeta knew the touch all too well.

He was telling the baby he loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: wedding time! :D list of recommended music to listen to: (Gale picked it out :) starred songs are important!)

Hunter Hayes - Wanted*

Gary Allan - Learning How to Bend

Tim McGraw - I Need You*

Luke Bryan - Drunk On You

- Week 6, 5am Sunday. Wedding day -

Peeta had just gotten out of bed when Effie had brought her little entourage of stylists in. Peeta locked and barricaded himself inside his and Gale's bedroom, needing some quiet time before the craziness set in. He crawled back into bed and snuggled with gale for a little while longer, took a hot shower, went through his own morning routine, and then he went down to the living room to the awaiting hands.

Gale slipped out of the house after giving Peeta a kiss and being yelled at by Effie, saying how he should see Peeta before the wedding.

"First things first, belly pictures!"

Peeta simply complied, putting his belly on display for the camera and for his stylists, who cooed happily at the bump before beginning their work. The next two hours were filled with poking, prodding, hair fixing, maneuvering, and minimal amounts of food and bathroom breaks.

Needless to say, Peeta was way more irritated with the withholding of food and the bathroom. He was ready to rip some people's hair out.

He grit his teeth and tried to calm his anger.

"Effie, let me get myself some damn food. I'm providing for two here!"

"Soon, soon-"

Peeta, overly stressed and frustrated, started to cry. He was sick of not being able to eat anything he wanted or be comfortable in his own home.

Effie's eyes shot open and she stared at Peeta.

Hello hormones, nice to meet you.

Effie shooed the stylists away to go get Peeta some breakfast and she let him sit down in her chair. She took great care in calming him down and apologizing. He was brought warm food and they all let him relax for a bit before returning to their work.

After his stressful morning, Effie and Haymitch along with Madge escorted Peeta to right outside of the grove of apple trees. Effie and Madge went to join the rest of the party.

Peeta was nervous, his stomach in knots. Haymitch was surprisingly sober and he smiled small at Peeta. He was all dressed up in a black and white suit and tie, courtesy of Effie.

"Haymitch, why didn't you go with Effie and Madge?"

"Well... I chose to give you away, Peeta. Contrary to popular belief, I care about my tributes. Especially if they come back winners."

Peeta smiled small and linked arms with Haymitch as the music started. He was calmer now that he had someone to depend on right now.

As they entered the grove, Peeta was assaulted with the scent of fresh apples and hibiscus, the flower Peeta picked out. They were strung between the many trees around the ceremonial area, making this seem almost surreal. There were rows of chair extending from the entrance of the grove to the large archway created by two weeping willow trees at the end of the clearing. The sun was warm on his face as Peeta and Haymitch became fully visible to everyone. They began the slow walk once Peeta was handed a bouquet of light blue flowers and the rig bearer (Gale's youngest brother Marcus), and flower girl (Peeta's youngest cousin Grace) had taken their places.

His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as they walked.

Peeta had to focus on his steps and breathing, he didn't need to pass out now.

Gale was beaming as he watched his love walk down the aisle. He looked absolutely stunning.

As they arrived at the head of the altar, Haymitch handed Peeta over with a silent threat to Gale. Behind Gale stood Katniss, dressed in a black and white dress that looked similar to a tux. She was his best 'man'. Behind her were Gale's two younger brothers, Rory and Tyler, both dressed in tuxes matching Gale's. On Peeta's side was Madge in a light colored blue dress, she was Peeta's maid of honor. Behind her was his younger twin cousins, Riley and Dalia.

Once Peeta's hands were in Gale's, he was home.

From that point on, the ceremony passed in a blur, concluding with the infamous 'I do's' and sealing with a kiss.

They held hands as they walked down to the river where the reception was being held. There was a wooden dance floor put down beside the water. The trees were decorated in the same manner that the ceremony trees were. They boys seated themselves at the head table, linking hands under it.

"I love you, sweetheart", Gale whispered in Peeta's ear, tucking his hair behind his ear. Peeta looked at Gale lovingly and murmured that he loved him too.

The rest of the people wandered to their seats, the important people made their speeches. The newlyweds weren't paying too much attention to the festivities until they announced the first dance.

_Oh shit, I can't dance_

Peeta's eyes grew wide as he slowly stood up with the guidance of Gale, who led him out onto the center of the dance floor.

(A/n: the song is Hunter Hayes - wanted. Me no ownie! And I changed a word :P )

The music started low and slow as Gale took his hands and places them on his shoulders.

Peeta's hands trembled and he clasped them behind Gale's neck as the brunette pulled him close.

Gale placed a kiss on his forehead soothingly, and they began to dance as the words began.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you/_

_Peeta looked up at Gale, eyes wide in shock._

_Gale was singing the song to him._

_/Like everything that's green, boy I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you want it too_

Gale smiled softly and pulled Peeta closer as he led him through the dance.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Peeta began crying at that point, the emotions rushing through him. Gale gently wiped them away and continued singing to him in his ear.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_You get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

Peeta rested his head on Gale's shoulder, blocking out everyone else and their eyes. This was their day, their time to shine.

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -_

_Wanted_

_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

The song ended, silence met Peeta's ears before the roaring applause. Gale gently kissed Peeta and held his face in his hands.

Peeta held tight to Gale, crying in happiness.

The rest of that night passed in a blur of tears, dances, funny wedding traditions, covering Gale's face in cake and of course the food.

Around eleven, Effie announced that the boys' would be leaving soon. Peeta and Gale were seated at their table, Gale's fingers lightly tracing patterns on the inside of Peeta's leg under the table. Peeta was flushed, remaining silent with a grip on the edge of the table cloth.

Gale nodded at Effie, picked up Peeta and carried him over to a black four wheeler, one large duffle bag strapped to the back. Gale sat Peeta down on the seat and gave him a helmet while he put his own on. The vehicle started up with a purr once Gale was on, and they took off deep into the forest.

Peeta held on to Gale tightly, fidgeting against the vibrations and the tightness in his tuxedo pants. Sooner rather than later, Gale pulled up to a small cabin near the edge of a lake. Gale unhooked his helmet and Peeta's, picked the bag and Peeta up and carried them inside.

Gale tossed the bag onto the floor and turned the lights on low. Quiet music met their ears as Peeta was sat on the bed, Gale's mouth already on his pale neck.

( A/n: the song is Tim McGraw - I Need You. Me no ownie!)

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey_

_I wanna smoke that cigarette_

_I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath_

Peeta gasped softly and fisted his hand in Gale's hair, the other holding onto him.

Gale continued his sweet torture, marking Peeta's milky skin as he removed his vest.

_I wanna ride across West Virginia in the backseat of a Cadillac_

_You know some cowboys like me go out like that so I need you_

Gale had his husband undressed quicker than he could think, while he was only dressed in his pants.

And a damn belt.

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain_

_I need you like a lighthouse on the coast_

_Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost_

_I need you_

The rest of their clothes were left on the floor, with Gale licking patterns down Peeta's chest as the blonde squirmed and made small noises of pleasure.

Gale purposefully ignored Peeta's not so subtle hints as he ran his fingers down his thighs.

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth_

_Cantina Mexico_

_I wanna dance to the static of an a.m. radio_

Soon enough, Gale was buried to the hilt with Peeta bracing himself against the headboard. The noises the two were emitting were not like any they had made before; they seemed animalistic.

_I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin_

_Make love 'til the sun comes up and the sun goes down again cause I need you_

Gale held onto Peeta's hips tight enough that the marks may bruise in the morning. Peeta created an array of scratches on Gale's arms and shoulders, his cries raising an octave when Gale hit /that/ spot.

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain_

_I need you like a lighthouse on the coast_

_Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost_

_I need you _

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey_

_I wanna smoke that cigarette_

_You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

_So I need you, oh, I need you_

_I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you_

The bodies lay in a tangled, sweaty and sticky pile as their breath mingled in each other's faces. Gale gently wiped his love's face with a corner of the bed sheet and kissed him lightly.

Peeta smiled softly and stroked the brunette's face tenderly, his fingers trembling from the intensity.

"Guess what, Peeta"

"Hm?" he answered dreamily, still in the post-sex fog.

"I love you." Gale smiled softly and pulled away from Peeta, who winced at the sensation. They snuggled together on the king sized bed, the moonlight lightly illuminating them.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: just a friendly reminder to all my lovely reviewers, this story is AU (Alternate Universe). That means some of the events that actually happened in The Hunger Games, Catching Fire and Mockingjay do not influence this story. For example, Peeta does not have a fake leg in this story when in THG they amputate his leg.

That's why Katniss doesn't hate Gale; he never helped create the bombs that killed Prim or anyone else. That's why Madge is Peeta's best friend.

Also, I don't write on a program with grammar or spell check, that's why some things aren't capitalized correctly. But, I try to get as many of the errors that I can once it's on a computer.

Anyway, thank you guys so much for all of your feedback, I love getting all of your reviews! :D

* * *

><p>-Week 8, Thursday-<p>

Peeta was home having a 'lazy day'. He had already exhausted their meager collection of movies and was crying on the couch into a pillow

He was currently watching a borrowed copy of Bambi, his hand buried in a bowl of popcorn covered in chocolate syrup. As the movie ended, he wiped the tears from his face and heard the door open. In stepped Gale, carrying two bags and a dead turkey.

The scent of the turkey hit Peeta's nose ad had him running for the bathroom. Gale frowned and followed him, bringing along a glass of ginger ale after putting his things down.

Peeta gladly accepted the drink and sipped at it, careful not to drink too fast. He didn't want it coming up again. Gale kissed his cheek and held Peeta carefully, one hand resting on his belly. His stomach was still a bump, but it had become fuller around his belly button. They had begun putting some fancy lotion stuff on his skin every night to keep it soft and stretchy so the growth of the baby wouldn't hurt his skin.

They were getting more acquainted with all of the things that were happening to Peeta and the baby, along with all of the things they would need for their little 'bun'. The living room had a corner filled with boxes of things sent from Gale's mother for the baby, and the boxes had not even been opened yet. Peeta lately had been preoccupied with random food cravings and mood swings. For example, he had requested birthday cake at eleven o'clock at night last week and bawled his eyes out when the cake was vanilla, not chocolate. Gale understood, but that didn't mean he wasn't confused when it happened. His hormones sent him from angry, to upset, to turned on, to turned off and then to any other emotion; it was crazy.

"Gale..." Peeta whined, pouting cutely.

He wanted something.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me one of those marshmallow cereal square things? Ooh and the squirty can cheese?"

"... Sure, Peeta. I'll be right back."

Peeta smiled brightly and skipped to their bedroom.

Oh fun, Gale knew what _that_ meant.

He ventured down to the kitchen and returned to their room with the food to see Peeta naked on their bed, staring at Gale intensely.

Gale could only grin as he entered the room, setting the food on the nightstand. Peeta grabbed Gale's hands and pulled him on top of himself, sucking greedily like a newborn on two of Gale's fingers. Gale groaned quietly at the delicious sensation and quickly rid himself of his clothes once his little devil let his fingers go.

Peeta wrapped his legs tight around Gale's waist and rocked against him slowly, nipping at his ear lightly. His breath came out as a soft hiss as Gale pressed inside of him, having already lubed up. Gale looked at Peeta in worry; had he hurt him?

"Peeta, did I hurt you?"

Peeta looked up at him and shook his head, pouting.

"Hell no, just move."

Gale was happy to oblige and pulled out, only to go right back into that delicious heat.

Peeta gasped softly and closed his eyes, his fingers wrapping around Gale's wrists.

Gale slowly worked Peeta (and himself) into a frenzy, knowing if he hadn't, Peeta would be climaxing extremely early from the hormones.

Peeta writhes under Gale, sweating and swearing as Gale missed his prostate. Again.

"Gale... Fuck... more, harder, do SOMETHING!" Peeta growled, shaking with the pleasure being so close yet not completely there. Gale smirked lightly and began to thrust into Peeta with everything he had.

Within the span of three thrusts, Peeta let out a scream, his nails biting viciously into the skin on Gale's shoulders. He exploded, seeing stars behind his eyes. Gale followed right behind him with a low hissing sound.

The blonde panted softly, his eyes opening slightly to look up at Gale. He reached a shaky hand up and cupped his cheek, smiling lovingly up at him.

Gale smiled and kissed the palm resting on his cheek before pulling out and lying down with his love. The brunette grabbed a washcloth from the nightstand and tenderly cleaned up the milky liquid coating Peeta's chest and belly before wiping himself off. He smiles softly at the sweet gesture, tugging Gale's face close to him by his hair. They kissed lightly as Gale lay down and ran his hand over the baby bump. They pulled apart, both smiling. Peeta rested his hand on-top of Gale's, looking up at him.

"I love you Gale."

"I love you too baby."

"So, what did you bring home besides the turkey?"

Gale chuckled and touched Peeta's nose.

"That's all you want to talk about now? I brought home some diapers and other stuff for the baby."

Peeta smiled and nuzzled Gale's neck.

"You're going to be a wonderful daddy, Gale."

"You think so?"

"I do."

There was a knock at the door. Gale sighed and got up carefully, slipping on some boxers before tucking a sleepy Peeta in. Gale opened the door, revealing his mom, Effie and even Katniss.

"Hi guys... What are you all doing here?"

Mama Hawthorne had a worried look on her face at the numerous scratches, red marks and bleeding cuts on Gale's arms, neck and chest.

"Gale, what happened to you?"

She entered the house, pushing Gale down onto a kitchen chair. There were a large number of bleeding, crescent shaped cuts on both of his shoulders and back.

"Ma, they're nothing… just little scratches."

"Gale, you are bleeding. Just stay still and I'll clean you up."

She began to patch and clean every cut on him.

Meanwhile, Katniss and Effie were having trouble containing their laughter. They knew what those injuries were from, and how Gale felt about them.

He was _proud_ of them.

"Mom, stop. I'm fine."

She continued to clean all of the nail marks on his skin.

"Mom! Leave them be! I like them."

"Gale, you like being hurt?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"They don't hurt!"

"Who did this to you, Gale?"

Gale groaned and ran a hand over his face. Was his mother really asking? Did she not know Peeta and he were OBVIOUSLY in a physical relationship?

"Mom, think about this. What could happen to cause someone to leave these kinds of marks on someone? Especially a _lover_? "

"Where are you goin-...? _Oh_... "

Gale chuckled lightly and smiled. "Yes, mom. Peeta marked me while-."

"Ahh! Mommies only need to know so much, darling." she smiled and kissed his head before letting him get back up.

Katniss and Effie finally lost it, bursting into an uproarious laughter. The girls then went to unpack baby things in the nursery while Gale went back up to bed to take a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: hi guys! We are one third through Peeta's pregnancy, which means only five to six more chapters until we have a baby!

and i'm officially a SENIOR! WOOP WOOP C/O 2013~ :D

Disclaimer: no own

-week 12, Wednesday-

Gale and Peeta have been working to put up the crib for the last hour. Well, really it was only Gale with some help from Peeta. The morning sickness had faded since the first trimester had ended. His belly was now rounder around his belly button, and stuck out more. Now, if he was wearing one of his normal shirts, you could definitely tell he was pregnant.

"Peeta, could you hand me the wheels? They're right on the table."

Peeta picked up the four white locking wheels and carried them over to Gale, setting them down beside him.

Gale smiled in thanks and kissed Peeta's cheek before putting the wheels on securely. The blonde smiled before going back into the living room with Vick and little Posy. Rory, now 16, was helping Gale put the crib upright on its feet since Peeta was not allowed to pick anything up that was heavier than a gallon of milk, as said so by Gale.

Posy sat beside Peeta on the couch and stared at his tummy in unbridled curiosity; her wide hazel eyes clearly showed that. She was extremely smart, but very quiet.

"What's wrong, Posy?" Peeta asked, slightly worried.

"Is there really a baby in there? Gale said there is, but it doesn't look big enough."

Peeta laughed softly and smiled, leading posy into the kitchen. He gently pulled the latest set of sonogram images from the fridge and sat them in front of her on the table. She peeked at them, tracing the outline of the baby with her finger.

"Is this her?"

"Well that is the baby, we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet."

"I think it's gonna be a girl. It feels like a girl"

Peeta smiled and patted her head, pinning the pictures back up on the fridge.

"Well, I'll be sure to let you know when we find out, posy."

Soon enough, Hazelle returned from her errands and picked up the kids.

"Peeta! Can I visit my grandchild?" she smiled, waiting at the door. Peeta laughed and came downstairs, drying his hands on his shorts. He stood in front of her, letting her talk and coo to his tummy.

Gale chuckled at the sight as he emerged from the nursery, and hugged his mom once she was done.

"Gale, I left the book on the table."

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later."

She smiled and left, taking posy by the hand. Peeta smiled and stretched, going out to lay in their backyard. Gale followed him, laying next to him in the sunshine. Their hands found each others' in the grass, their fingers interlocking.

Everything right now was perfect.

-week 16, Friday-

Peeta woke up to the scent of food in the air. It was early, and Gale had been up for about half an hour. Peeta was now four months along, his belly had filled out, becoming more round along the top. Now, the baby would start growing faster than before.

He wandered down to the kitchen and stole a piece of bacon from the plate. Gale grinned and ruffled his hair, turning the stove off.

"Morning, baby. Sleep well?"

Peeta hummed and smiled, snuggling into Gale's chest. Gale wrapped his arms around his pregnant husband and rested his chin on his head. Peeta suddenly gasped, his hands flying to the left side of his stomach.

Something moved.

"Gale!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Peeta grabbed one of Gale's hands and placed it on the spot. He felt a very small, gentle bump against his palm.

Gale smiled and gently stroked the spot his hand was on.

That was their baby.

Peeta smiled brightly and looked up at Gale, who gave him a light kiss.

He gently held the blonde against him, his hands resting on the smaller one's waist. Peeta laced his fingers in Gale's hair, gently tugging him closer.

"It's only nine o'clock and it's already crazy outside!"

The couple pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

"Good morning to you too, Effie." Peeta said quietly, peeking over Gale's shoulder at her.

"Guess who's coming home today."

"I don't know, who?"

"Katniss," She said with a smile. "Well, it's really Katniss, her beau and prim. They're moving into the house across the courtyard from yours."

Gale grinned and murmured, "Rory will be ecstatic to see her."

"He's had a crush on Prim ever since they were little kids."

Peeta grinned brightly and peeked out the window to the home across the way. It was pretty much exactly like their home, except the front yard was somewhat overgrown. In front of the house sat a pile of moving boxes with a tall, brunette man holding Katniss's bow and quiver of arrows while prim held onto a small basket with something fluffy in it. Katniss was walking over towards them, a smile on her face. Peeta and Gale met her on the porch, hugging her in welcome.

Gale went to help them unpack while Peeta went with Effie to get new clothes fitted.

Peeta's last though before leaving was: _"this day is going to drag on forever."_


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Hiya! Since reviewers have questions, I'm gonna do a little q&a at the beginning of this chapter, but some questions will be revealed this chapter. And, now I'm 17! :D

Q: will Katniss have children?

A: it's definitely a possibility, but right now she takes care of prim as if she is her own daughter. So as soon as prim gets old enough, she will.

Q: when will they find out the gender of the baby?

A: soon I promise!

Q: Will the boys have more than one baby?

A: they might wait before having another, but probably. (Whether they have them by accident or purpose is not clear.)

Q: who is Katniss' beau?

A: we meet him this chapter, but his name is Bryson.

Q: will Katniss and prim be like aunts to the baby?

A: definitely! They both (even though Katniss doesn't show it) love the boys and want to be around their baby as much as they're allowed to be.

Q: what's in prim's box?

A: her new kitten, snowflake.

I feel like this is a bit of a filler chapter, but important nonetheless

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

- week 20, Tuesday-

Peeta lay down on the couch, exposing his swollen tummy. The room was currently occupying Gale, Katniss, Prim, Effie, Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy, Haymitch and Peeta's wedding prep team.

His doctor squirted the cold gel on his stomach and pressed the wand to his skin.

This was a special day for everyone in Peeta and Gale's family (surrogate family in Peeta's case).

Doctor Odair smiled at the screen before turning it so everyone could see.

"It's a girl."

Peeta received a soft kiss from Gale, he was beaming.

Everyone cheered and congratulations were given to the couple, who were ecstatic with the news.

A baby girl.

Their daughter.

Posy had called it, and she was currently running around the room in happiness.

She wouldn't be the baby of the family any longer.

The baby got checked out for a bit loner by the ultrasound, and then he was free to get cleaned up.

Most everyone hung out there besides the three Capitol residents, they went home.

Katniss and Bryson were sitting in the couch together when Peeta came back in the room.

"Peeta, this is my boyfriend Bryson. Bryson, this is Peeta obviously."

They shook hands, Bryson smiled at Peeta.

"It's nice to meet you finally, I've seen you with Katniss but I've never talked to you."

Bryson chuckled and nodded, "yeah, most people don't talk to me for threat of being shot from a distance by her."

Peeta laughed and shook his head.

Same old overprotective Katniss.

Bryson looked to be about 6' even, a little shorter than Gale. His hair was a light brown color and curly, from what Peeta could tell he was also muscular.

"You take good care of Katniss or I swear that I will carve you to bits. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Bryson said in complete fear.

Peeta smiled before going over to Gale, who was sitting with Effie. Peeta eased himself into Gale's lap, not wanting to flop down on him.

They were talking about hospital arrangements for the birth.

"I want a natural birth," Peeta blurted out suddenly. He had been thinking about it for a while now. Hell, if women could do it for centuries than so could he.

Effie nodded and grinned, leaving to make arrangements with Doctor Odair.

Peeta shifted slightly in Gale's lap, trying to get comfortable.

Gale's breathing hitched and he murmured in Peeta's ear, "Either please stop moving or make everyone leave because you're making me want to take you right here, right now."

Peeta shuddered at the words, shifting slowly against Gale's growing bulge.

Gale hissed softly into Peeta's neck, holding his hips still with his hands.

Haymitch was the first to leave, followed by Katniss and Bryson.

Hazelle was waiting for Posy to get done in the bathroom and then they would leave. Peeta whined under his breath, rocking slightly on Gale. Gale held him still, his arms wrapping around his waist and over his belly. Once Hazelle and the kids were gone, Peeta locked the door and closed the curtains before stripping. Gale had sprinted to the bedroom for something. Peeta whined, kneeling on the couch with his hands on the back. He laid down a thick black towel on the back of the couch and the cushions below before he put himself there

"Gaaaale, hurry up and ravage me."

Gale chuckled and re-emerged from the hall, small blue bottle in hand.

"Don't mind if I do."

Gale coated himself in the lubricant before pressing into his lover. The blonde whimpered at the slow pace, reaching back and grabbing gale by the hip. Peeta pulled gale inside, moaning softly. He loved the feeling of being filled by his hunter.

He braced himself, arms on the back of the couch, for gale to begin.

Gale began a gentle but quick pace that slowly built up to a brutal one.

Peeta's body moved with his, their hips beginning to synch their movements in the interest of shared ecstasy.

"Gale..." the blonde whimpered, the heat pooling in his stomach becoming unbearable. Gale let out a small grunt before increasing his pace once more, making Peeta's vision blur as he let out a choked scream-slash-moaning noise.

They were both lost in a shared peak, collapsing against the back of the sofa.

Peeta was the first to recover the ability to move, gently shifting to rest his head against Gale's neck. The larger male gently kissed his forehead, shifting out of his lover. Peeta lay down on the couch with gale beside him and yawned softly.

Gale pulled a light blanket over the two of them, and they napped.

Over at the chateau de Katniss, the pair of them plus Effie and Haymitch were unpacking the house. Katniss' black bow and silver arrows were hung proudly above the fireplace, along with a few pictures and what she liked to call her 'razor crown' from the 74th hunger games. Katniss was unpacking prim's room while Effie did their room and Bryson and Haymitch did the kitchen and living room.

And outside, Mockingjays could be heard singing the valley song.

They made a good choice in moving back to twelve.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: hehehe only a few more chapters until baby! P.s.: check out the polls on my page! You'll get to pick the names for the baby!

Disclaimer: seriously, if I owned anything, this would be canon.

-24 weeks, Saturday-

Peeta has been growing exponentially in the last month. His belly is now the size of a soccer ball and he now prefers to being in only his boxers and a light white t-shirt since its beginning to get hot. Summer hasn't even begun yet and Peeta's cursing the gods. He has begun his pregnant waddle, and Gale calls him his little duck.

Peeta carefully sat down beneath the tree in the yard, leaning back against the trunk. Gale has been gone with his brothers on a camping trip and should be home soon. Rory, however, had snuck away to see prim. She met him at the back gate and with a wave to Peeta, took his hand and walked along the forest. He smiled knowingly at the young couple. They reminded him of Gale and himself. Sneaking around behind Peeta's family was difficult with him working in the bakery, but they made it work and the rest is history. He hummed softly as he rubbed his belly, feeling their baby girl move around was magic.

They had talked briefly the other morning about names. Gale liked Harper and Teagan, Peeta liked Grace and Blair.

Well, they were at least at a starting point.

Peeta sighed. He left his water inside. Getting up slowly, he changed his mind and direction in favor of visiting Katniss and Bry. He waddled onto the porch as Prim emerged from the forest and bounded onto the porch beside him. She was bearing a purple hickey on her neck. Peeta chuckled.

"Prim, you may not want to see Katniss when you first go in, you've got quite the love bite there. "

She lightly ran her finger over it and sighed.

"Gah, I told him not to. How am I supposed to hide this?"

"Lucky for you, I've had to hide them before. Ice it, and then put an adequate layer of make up on it. "

"You had to hide?"

"I used to have to, but my parents caught us one day and it wasn't pretty. You need to tell Katniss soon so it doesn't blow up on you two."

She sighed and nodded, going up to her room. Peeta went into the kitchen where Katniss was making lunch.

"Hey Katniss, what are you making? Smells good."

"Soup and grilled cheese. Hungry?"

Peeta laughed and rested a hand on his tummy.

"When am I not hungry?"

"Good point." she smiled, handing him a bowl of chicken soup and gesturing to the plate of warm sandwiches.

"Thank you," he said, sitting at the table. Katniss turned to look at him.

"Prim's been acting weird lately."

"She's 16, Katniss. That's what hormones do to people. I would know." he smirked lightly, biting into his food.

She laughed humorlessly, turning the stove off.

"But seriously, she's hiding something."

"Again, she's 16..."

Prim came into the room and pulled Katniss out.

Peeta smiled and watched the two as they emerged outside. Prim's face was blushing and Katniss looked murderous. Prim came back inside and went to her room. Peeta put his empty bowl in the sink before going to see Katniss. She was busying herself with making a single black arrow with blood red fletching.

"If he even so much as thinks about hurting her, this arrow is for him."

She delicately carved his name into the wooden shaft with a small knife.

"I don't think he would ever dare, Katniss. He loves her too much."

"You think?" she said, twirling the arrow between her fingers.

"I know so. He acts like Gale used to. He treats her like a soufflé, something extremely delicate that can be ruined in a moment of rough treatment."

"Only you would compare my sister to baking," she laughed, getting up. She places the arrow beside her hunting bow on the porch table.

Peeta grinned before wincing and rubbing a spot on his tummy lightly, which Katniss looked at worriedly.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to get Gale? Are you in labor?"

Peeta's eyes grew wide and he said, "Katniss calm down. She just kicks hard, no need to freak out now."

She let out a breathy laugh and shook her head.

"Sorry."

Peeta waved it off with a smile and yawned.

"I'm gonna go home, I'll see you later."

"See you," she said, going into the shed.

Peeta waddled back home, laid on the couch and drifted asleep while waiting for Gale to come home.

He missed his Hunter, even if he was only gone for a few days.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: hehehe only a few more chapters until baby!

P.s.: don't forget to check out the polls on my page! You'll get to pick the names for the baby!

Disclaimer: seriously, if I owned anything, this would be canon.

-30 weeks, Monday-

"Ten weeks left, love. Only ten," Gale attempted to soothe Peeta, who was overly irritated with the heat, his swollen ankles and his sore back.

Being pregnant in the summer sucked.

Peeta huffed in annoyance and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He attempted to get off of the couch by himself, but failed and ended up back where he started. He begrudgingly accepted help up from Gale and went outside. They recently had a pool put in near the house to Peeta's request. It was one of the only things he felt comfortable doing since the summer had begun in full force. He waddled over and slipped into the water with a content sigh. He simply swam around for a while and only got out to eat around noon. Gale was seated at the kitchen table, the book _Pregnancies for Dad_ in his hand as he ate a sandwich.

"Peeta, your food is in the fridge. I made the same as yesterday. There is lemonade in there too if you want any."

"Thanks, Gale," he said as he walked into the kitchen more. Peeta quietly ate his food at the counter, looking out of the window above the sink.

Gale washed the dishes once they were finished, and lightly kissed Peeta's forehead. Peeta sniffled and rested his head on Gale's chest. He really didn't mean to be so high-maintenance, or be a jerk to Gale. He didn't deserve to be treated like that when he was nothing but nice to Peeta.

"I'm sorry, Gale..." he whispered, wiping at his eyes.

"Its fine, Peeta." Gale gently held his face in his large hands and wiped his tears away. He planted a kiss on his nose and smiled softly.

"For better and for worse, remember?"

Peeta smiled small at this and nodded, resting his head on Gale's shoulder. The taller male simply held him close and rubbed his back.

Gale smiled softly. He remembered his mother being pregnant with Posy; she was restless for her last few months and hormonal as hell. Gale learned quickly to just go with the flow and be there for her when she needed him, so he was not at all shocked when Peeta began to behave the same way. The beginning of his pregnancy had scared him some though because his father was still there during his mom's pregnancy and had handled her moods expertly.

Effie had planning to finish; the boys' baby shower was tomorrow and she had to set up the grove for the shower. Thank the gods that she had a little entourage to help her: Four designers from the Capitol, two chefs and not to mention Katniss, Prim, Hazelle, and Madge and of course Haymitch, Bryson and Nasta (if he was around and if Madge asked him to help). The expecting parents had no part in the planning or guest list, but Effie was planning to have two special guests arrive to the party for Peeta by requests of the guests themselves.

They were Peeta's two older brothers Declan and Greg. They both lived in district eleven now since they wanted nothing to do with their parents since they had disowned their little brother. Effie had them coming by train, she only hoped this wouldn't send Peeta into a panic attack.

Gale would have her head.

The next morning, Effie and her crew were up before the sun decorating the small grove with pink and white strings of flowers and a swing under an apple tree to be for the expecting parents. The swing got decorated in balloons and streamers. The grassy area around the trees was filled with chairs, tables of food, drinks and a large diaper cake and a real cake.

Katniss was sent to retrieve the brothers from the station and bring them to the party place. The boys looked similar to Peeta with blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Declan was the oldest of the three and was about 5'10". Greg was the middle kid and about 5'9" and of course Peeta was the baby at a tiny 5'6". The boys arrived with wrapped gifts and cards and were more than happy to help. They had known Peeta was having a baby; the Capitol tends to keep up with such influential people.

By eleven, everything was set up. The guests began arriving and Madge and Nasta went to get the guests of honor. But upon arriving, they found their door locked and curtains closed.

"Are they not awake yet?"

"No, they are. They're both always awake by around eight."

"Why aren't they answering the door?"

Madge clicked her tongue lightly and said, "I can only imagine, but they're probably busy."

"What could they be occupied with this early in the day?"

"Nas, think about it. They're married and one of them is pregnant and hormonal. It could be a lot of things."

Gale opened the door slowly, hair a mess and little moon-shaped cuts on arms and shoulders.

"Hey guys, what's the occasion?"

"Your baby shower, brainiac," Madge whispered; this was a surprise for Peeta.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot."

"I see," she laughed quietly, "go get dressed you two lovebirds."

Gale disappeared into the house and the pair emerged a few minutes later dressed and presentable.

"Peeta, close your eyes." Madge said, smiling. Gale looped an arm around Peeta and Madge took his free hand. They guided him to the grove let him open his eyes. In attendance was his doctor, Gale's extended family, his friends here in twelve, and...

Peeta began to cry at the sight of his brothers.

They ran over and engulfed their baby brother in a tight hug, careful of his belly.

He slowly calmed down, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"I thought you guys hated me."

Declan smiled slightly, quietly saying, "we never did, you can't help who you fall in love with. "

Greg chimed in right after that, grinning.

"Yeah, and plus we are not going to miss the birth of our first niece."

Peeta smiled brightly and hugged his brothers once more before pulling Gale over to talk to them. While they talked, Peeta wandered around and socialized with everyone, feeling less stressed than he had in months.

Effie was a miracle worker.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: this is it guys and gals!

P.s.: don't forget to check out the polls on my page! You'll get to pick the names for the baby!

Disclaimer: seriously, if I owned anything, this would be canon.

-36 weeks, Friday-

The nursery was clean, playpen set up, diaper bags packed, overnight bag packed. clothes put away, bottles washed and sanitized, house tidy, everything ready for baby.

There were boxes of diapers in the living-room, along with multiple containers of wipes, powder and rash cream. There was a basket of baby clothes folded beside the couch.

Most of what he received at the shower was pink, purple or white and spanned in size range from newborn to two years.

Needless to say, he wouldn't have to buy clothes for her for a while.

Peeta's brothers had moved into the guest rooms temporarily in order to be on-call baby helpers once she got here. Gale had even enlisted Katniss, Prim and Madge to be helpers if need be.

And they probably would be needed, the boys needed to sleep sometimes.

With two weeks to go until his approximate due date, Peeta was getting antsy. He was constantly rearranging the nursery, cleaning something or reading a baby book. They had not settled on a name for her yet, adding new names to their list every day.

Peeta smiled softly, feeling her move around.

Effie was having family pictures taken of the two of them; Peeta was in a simple white tshirt and shorts, with Gale matching him. They posed for the camera, heads together and hands on the belly. They smiled for themselves as well as the camera.

Once finished, Doctor Rosalyn did another sonogram and check up of the baby. Everything was normal and good.

Gale smiled softy and helped Peeta up from the couch. He got cleaned up and was tidying up their room by the time Gale came up with a basket of movies and food to share.

"We are gonna have a date night tonight. Just us."

Peeta grinned brightly and tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper.

Gale popped in a movie and lay down on the bed with Peeta in his arms.

About halfway through the movie, Peeta jumped and pressed his hands to his belly.

He hissed softly in pain.

Gale's brow furrowed and he rested one of his hands near Peeta's.

His stomach felt hard and the tension faded slowly.

"That hurt."

"That was a contraction," Gale murmured, reaching over and grabbing a pen and paper from the bedside table. He wrote the time of the contraction and the duration.

Peeta became scared and clung to Gale's free hand.

"It's alright. We won't have to worry unless they get stronger and close together." he rose from the bed and got the hospital bag from the nursery and alerted Greg to what was going on, telling him to alert the girls. He returned to see Peeta standing at the foot of the bed, eyes wide.

"Peeta?"

He bit his lip and his eyes filled with tears.

Gale rushed over to him and touched his cheek.

"What if I'm not a good parent, Gale?" he cried softly, touching his belly. he wouldn't want to hurt her or let anything happen to her, but what if he did? He would never forgive himself.

Gale hugged him close and murmured in his ear, "You will be a wonderful daddy, darling. I promise. I'll be here with you, remember that we're in this together and that she will love you no matter what happens."

Peeta sniffled and nodded before crying out in pain and clutching his stomach.

Gale quickly called Doctor Rosalyn and told her to meet them at the hospital.

He yelled to Greg to call the girls back and tell them it's time.

He slung the hospital bag over his shoulder and hoisted Peeta into his arms.

Parenthood, here they come.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: yay I named the baby! You'll find out soon! And my lovely readers, we are coming into the home stretch here. One more chapter to this story, but don't worry I have a sequel in the works right now!

Disclaimer: seriously, if I owned anything, this would be canon.

-Delivery ward, 10:38 pm, July 24th-

Peeta was walking the halls of the hospital. His water hadn't broken yet, so they told him to walk.

And walk he did.

This was his and Gale's fifth lap around the hospital. Wincing with a contraction, Peeta stopped and grit his teeth. Gale lightly rubbed his back, trying to help alleviate some of his discomfort. He knew it was essentially in vain, but he had to at least attempt something. Peeta gasped, water splashing to the floor between his feet.

"Well, my water finally broke," he mumbled, embarrassed.

Gale kissed his cheek, saying "Don't be embarrassed, it's okay". He went over to the desk and let the nurses know of the fluid and finished their walk back to the room. Peeta laid down on the bed slowly, tired.

"Rest, love. You'll need your strength."

Gale kissed his head and turned the lights down.

-1:22 am, July 25th-

Peeta grunted with another contraction. They were coming every ten minutes; his labor was progressing slowly and was finally transitioning into the active labor stage. Hopefully within the next few hours, their baby would be here.

Gale gently stroked the back of Peeta's hand with his thumb, wishing he could do more than be an audience member.

And they had an audience.

Effie, Katniss and Prim were all in the room for now, with Madge, Hazelle and Posy the waiting room with all of the boys.

Hell, even Haymitch was there.

He has brought the couple and the girls some food and cold water. They were all in for a long night. Haymitch finally felt as if he had a family to belong to, and he'll be damned if he's going to let them go so easily.

Peeta grumbled again, biting into the corner of his pillow. Gale gently stroked his hair, frowning. Once the contraction had faded, the brunette gently pressed a straw to his husband's lips.

"It's cold water."

Peeta drank most of the water, licking his lips and murmuring, "thank you," to Gale. He smiled softly and kissed him lightly before going to refill his cup.

In the next half hour, the contractions peaked in strength and interval. Peeta cried out with each one, and swore to never let Gale back into bed with him. Gale stared at the floor sheepishly and laid a cool wet cloth on his sweaty forehead. It's all he could really do at this point: hold his hand, wipe his face, move his hair out of his eyes, tell him he loved him, tell him how good he was doing, how close the baby was to being here and get him ice to suck on.

Rosalyn came in and announced Peeta could begin pushing when he felt he needed to.

Madge sat on Peeta's other side and held his hand gently.

Doctor Rosalyn came in wearing bright pink scrubs and a smile. She only had with her a small team of nurses for the newborn. They were not shorthanded, but Peeta's family had requested to be as much a part of the birth as possible.

She pulled a pair of rubber gloves on before talking to Prim and Katniss.

"When Peeta wants to push, I want you two to hold his legs out of the way. Gale, you can sit behind Peeta to give him something to push back against. "You are doing great so far, Peeta."

"Yeah thanks," he gasped as a contraction knocked the breath out of him. Rosalyn sat at the foot of the bed, lowering the bottom section so Peeta's bottom was right at the edge. Gale slid in behind Peeta and held him gently, stroking his hair.

The contraction subsided and Peeta relaxed. Prim and Katniss took their spots, ready to be of help.

Before they knew it, Peeta had his feet in the air and was pushing.

He pushed for multiple minutes; Rosalyn reported just beginning to see the baby's head.

And she had a head full of hair.

Twelve contractions and bouts of pushing later, the baby began to crown.

Peeta swore he was being torn in half.

Rosalyn made him rest and a few minutes to allow the baby to stretch him so her shoulders would not tear him wide open.

Three pushes after that, her head was out. Doctor Odair cleaned out her nose and mouth before letting Peeta take the reins of his pushing.

With three more contractions, the baby came out wailing. She was immediately laid upon Peeta's tummy and a blanket on top of her.

It was over. Peeta cried silently in his emotional state. He held the precious bundle to his chest, kissing her head.

Gale got the honor of cutting the cord.

She was finally here.

The small team of nurses then took her to get cleaned up, footprints taken, shots given and her ID bracelet put on after a tiny bit of bonding time.

Peeta held onto Gale tightly and buried his face in his shoulder.

He was so glad she was finally here.

She was quickly returned to the couple, now clean and wide eyed wrapped in a white blanket with a little pink hat on.

"What's her name?"

"Caitlin. Caitlin Grace." Gale said proudly, stroking her puffy cheek.

Peeta kissed her forehead lightly before softly talking to her, telling her he was her daddy, and that Gale was her other daddy. She had three aunties, Katniss, prim and Madge. She had Grandma Hazelle and Grandma Effie and Grandpa Haymitch. She had six silly uncles Declan, Greg, Bryson, Nasta, Rory and Vick. And a little Auntie named Posy.

Her little hand gripped Peeta's pinky finger tightly, and pulled it to her mouth.

"Gale, grab a binky out of the bag please," Peeta said softly, looking up at him. Gale quickly went to the bag and brought back the small thing. Peeta took it and replaced his finger with it in her mouth.

She seemed so tiny and fragile, her big blue eyes staring up at her new parents.

Peeta gently kissed her head, hearing the door open.

In flood a nurse and their family, the kids all crowded around the sides of the bed to see the new baby. Effie has them all sit on the couch and wait, they didn't need to make Peeta mad right now. Hazelle took a picture of the new family, tears in her eyes. She was a grandmother now and couldn't believe it.

The nurse handed Peeta a small formula bottle and helped him get her to begin feeding.

"What did you name the little princess?" Haymitch asked, standing beside Gale.

"Caitlin Grace."

Haymitch smiled and kissed her head lightly before leaving the room and coming back with a little pink teddy bear. He tucked it in her little bed before taking a seat beside Katniss. Peeta looked up and Gale, smiling and quietly saying, "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Of course I do," he smiled, waiting for her to finish eating. She was burped and the laid in Gale's arms. Peeta smiled softly and rubbed his eyes. He watched Gale hold Caitlin as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

The rest of the early morning was filled with pictures, even Haymitch held her, and she took to him automatically, playing with his finger.

Peeta went to the bathroom while the baby was being held and changed into some pajamas. His stomach had shrunken a bit down to look like he was around six months along, so he would wear some of his own clothes again. He returned to see the room empty minus Gale holding Caitlin. Peeta smiled at them before lying back down in bed. One of the nurses came in the room quietly to take baby Caitlin to the nursery for her bath and some rest while her parents got some too. Gale reluctantly let her go with a kiss to her head. Peeta laid his head back on the pillow, ready for sleep. He scooted over enough to allow for Gale to share the bed with him. The brunette lay next to his love.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to be in bed with you anymore," he chuckled. Peeta simply smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I changed my mind, silly Gale."

"Well good, I didn't want to sleep on the couch anyway."


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: this is it guys and gals! And thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers for this story! Shinigami, you especially rock! I love your reviews and I hope you'll be around for the sequel!

Disclaimer: seriously, if I owned anything, this would be canon.

-8 am, July 25th-

Gale awoke to an empty bed and a room filled with sunlight. Peeta was feeding Caitlin on the couch and smiling at her. After a few minutes, he set the bottle down and laid her on his shoulder to burp her. She burped quietly after he pat her back a bit.

She then began to cry.

Peeta frowned and gently laid her on the couch, trying to figure out what was wrong.

She wasn't cold; she had footie pajamas on and a hat.

She had just eaten so she wasn't hungry.

Seeing that Gale was awake, he gestured for him to get the bag and bring it to him.

Peeta carefully undid the snaps on her pjs and pulled them out of the way.

She needed a diaper change.

"Hand me a diaper please, Gale."

Gale handed one of them to him and the powder and wipes box.

The blonde sat them down and gently undid the tapes on his daughter's diaper, carefully pulling the front away.

She began to quiet down, staring up at Peeta.

He pulled open the diaper fully and grimaced, pulling the collar of his shirt up over his nose.

"Yuck." Gale said, pinching his nose closed. Peeta picked her bottom up by her feet and wiped her skin clean. He folded the diaper up with the wipe, fastened it closed and handed it to Gale.

"Here, have a present," Peeta laughed, tucking the clean diaper under her and powdering her butt.

Gale held the offending object with two fingers and carried it to the trashcan.

Peeta carefully tucked the diaper away from her umbilical cord and fastened it snugly against her belly. Her pjs were put back on and she was picked up.

"Now you're all clean and happy, little Caitlin," he cooed softly, kissing her head. She let out a yawn and put her fist against her mouth. Peeta gently laid her in her bed and closed the blinds to let her sleep. He lay down and took a nap, too.

-10 am, July 27th-

The new family was ready to go home. Effie was currently holding Caitlin, who was dressed in a little onesie and shorts with a sunhat on her head. Peeta and Gale were doing all of the paperwork and stuff. Effie was lightly rocking Caitlin as they waited.

Once everything was signed and filed, the boys took their little girl and headed home to a life that would not be possible without the invention of the Capitol.


	16. SEQUEL NOTIFICATION

a/n: hi everyone! i just wanted to tell you that the sequel to "Invention Of The Capitol" is called "In My Daughter's Eyes", and it is up on my account :)


End file.
